


More Than Myself This Time

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Olympics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: ColorWheel<br/>Переводчик: bitter zephyr<br/>Разрешение на перевод: получено<br/>Пейринг: Артур/Мерлин<br/>Рейтинг: R<br/>Жанр: романс, флафф<br/>Саммари: Артур – олимпийский сноубордист, Мерлин – фигурист.<br/>Примечание: переведено на Merlin Secret Santa Challenge 2014 в подарок для Kass. и Кошка Чеширкая</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Myself This Time

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More Than Myself This Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212916) by [InkandOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkandOwl/pseuds/InkandOwl). 



В комнате для оборудования холодно, несмотря на обещанное центральное отопление.  
– Боже, я бы убил за пару перчаток получше.  
Гвейн Дюбуа шумно вваливается в дверь, бесцеремонно таща за собой свой сноуборд. Сразу за ним входит Артур Пендрагон.  
– И здесь тоже жутко холодно, какого черта.  
Гвейн садится на скамейку рядом с Мерлином, как будто они старинные друзья, и Мерлин смотрит на него, словно у того три головы. Они не знакомы, Мерлин знает его только потому, что Гвейн схватил его за зад во время церемонии открытия. Артур Пендрагон смахивает со лба золотистую челку и улыбается Мерлину.  
– Привет, белоснежка, не знал, что у нас одна комната для подготовки.  
Он кивает на коньки Мерлина.  
– Не одна. Мой тренер вчера оставил здесь мою сумку, – бурчит Мерлин, зафиксировав взгляд на полке с воском для сноуборда. – И я не белоснежка, – вяло добавляет он.  
Артур улыбается ему едва ли не дикой улыбкой.  
– Но ты похож на белоснежку.  
Мерлин открывает рот, но тут же закрывает и смотрит на Гвейна, как будто тот может ему чем-то помочь.  
– Все сноубордисты такие? – возмущается он.  
– Это ещё что значит? – с тёплым смешком уточняет Гвейн.  
– Вы просто… просто изводите всех других атлетов? – запинаясь, спрашивает Мерлин, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, а затем хватает свои коньки и проносится мимо Артура. Его щеки горят от стыда, а за спиной слышится смех обоих сноубордистов.  
Леон Найт останавливает его на выходе, схватив за запястье, и спрашивает, всё ли в порядке, но Мерлин вырывает руку из его захвата и рычит:  
– Только не ещё один хренов сноубордист!  
– Что это с ним? – спрашивает Леон идущих к нему Гвейна и Артура.  
– Артур был слишком навязчив, поколебал сексуальность бедного парня, – с серьёзным видом объясняет Гвейн, Артур пожимает плечами.  
Леон смеряет Артура испытующим взглядом и спрашивает:  
– Это разве не тот фигурист, фото которого ты хранишь в своём шкафчике дома?  
Теперь приходит черед Артура краснеть, выдавливая из себя вялое оправдание. Гвейн обхватывает его руками за плечи:  
– Мы можем сегодня пойти посмотреть на его соревнование. Может, тогда он забудет, что уже ненавидит тебя.  
– Он меня не ненавидит, – уверенно возражает Артур. – Очевидно же, что он был просто зол из-за отопления.  
Гвейн внимательно смотрит на него пару мгновений, пытаясь понять, сказали ли Артур это на полном серьёзе, прежде чем Артур подмигивает, и тогда Гвейн начинает хохотать.  
– Иди извинись перед ним, Арт.  
Леон кивает в сторону Мерлина, стоящего на выходе из помещения, вцепившегося в шнуровку своих коньков и выглядящего так, словно он на пороге панической атаки.  
Артур тяжело вздыхает и тащится к нему. Подойдя достаточно близко, он слышит, как тот начинает повторять: «Нет, нет, нет…» Артур ухмыляется и прислоняется к частично обмерзшим перилам.  
– Я не просто так ушел от вас. Я сделал это вовсе не для того, чтобы ты пришел за мной сюда.  
– Слушай, извини, что я назвал тебя белоснежкой. Я иногда забываю, что не все сразу понимают моё чувство юмора.  
Мерлин какое-то время смотрит на него, но затем расслабляется, хоть и совсем чуть-чуть.  
– Я Артур.  
Артур протягивает руку, и Мерлин мягко обхватывает его ладонь – его пальцы кажутся нежными и бледными, по сравнению с пальцами Артура.  
– Пендрагон. Я знаю, кто ты.  
Это признание заставляет что-то в животе Артура перевернуться, и он использует всю свою силу воли, чтобы снова не поддеть Мерлина. В конце концов, у него и у самого в шкафчике дома висят не меньше десяти страничек с Мерлином из разных журналов.  
– Ну, и я бы не хотел, чтобы ты вернулся домой и сказал газетам, что Артур Пендрагон – самый большой придурок, которого ты когда-либо встречал. У меня есть репутация, которую нужно поддерживать.  
И Мерлин наконец – наконец – улыбается, отчего Артур просто не может невольно не рассмеяться.  
– Я Мерлин, – представляется тот.  
– У тебя валлийский акцент? – спрашивает Артур, хотя и сам знает. Родился и вырос в небольшом фермерском городке в Уэльсе – так написано в краткой биографии под фото из журнала Sports Illustrated, выпуск: декабрь 2011.  
Мерлин наклоняется близко к нему и приподнимает бровь, тихо сообщая:  
– Возможно, я простил тебя за нашу первую встречу, но это не значит, что я хочу, чтобы ты со мной флиртовал.  
При этом его тон намекает, что он очень даже хочет, чтобы Артур с ним флиртовал. Артур краснеет – щеки покрываются густым румянцем – и раскрывает рот, в то время как Мерлин проходит мимо него, входя в здание. Артур даже не замечает, как рядом оказываются Гвейн и Леон, пока в его мысли не вклинивается лицо Гвейна, возникшее прямо перед глазами.  
– Что он сказал? Почему ты выглядишь таким побитым?  
Артур проводит рукой по лицу и наконец выдыхает.  
– Он сказал, что не хочет, чтобы я с ним флиртовал, и у него был такой сексуальный голос.  
Между ними повисает неопределённая тишина, но затем Леон сгибается пополам от смеха, а за ним и Гвейн.  
– Ты, блин, шутишь? Тебя завел его отказ? – Леон с трудом может говорить из-за своего хохота.  
– Это был не отказ, это был вызов. – Артур толкает его и слегка поскальзывается на обледенелой дорожке.  
– Попахивает сексуальным домогательством. – Гвейн пихает Леона локтем, как будто только что сказал самую смешную шутку на свете.  
Артур не обращает на них внимания.  
– О боже, я влюблён, – тихо произносит он, чем вызывает и у себя самого приступ смеха.  
– Есть ли какая-то причина, почему вы тут хихикаете, как школьницы? – прерывает их тренер, Тристан, протягивая Артуру баночку воска и поправляя сноуборд, лежащий на правом плече.  
– Потому что Артур и есть школьница, – качает головой Леон, и Тристан подозрительно переводит взгляд с одного на другого.  
– Если ты планируешь трахнуть ту белоснежку, то сделай это после соревнования. Не хватало ещё, чтобы ты наглотался снега во время игр, пребывая посторгазменном блаженстве, – угрожает Тристан, прежде чем погнать свою команду наружу к склонам.

**

Гвен, прищурившись, решительно смотрит на первый ряд по левую сторону от катка.  
– Тебе мешают твои линзы? – тихо спрашивает Мерлин, кружась на льду вокруг неё.  
– Почему там сидят сноубордисты и так хитро на нас смотрят? – Гвен выглядит настолько устрашающе, насколько это возможно в блестящем трико.  
Мерлин косится на команду сноубордистов и с трудом сдерживает смех, так и начинающий бурлить в груди, когда Гвейн взволнованно машет ему рукой, а затем указывает на Артура.  
– Не думаю, что у них какой-то злой умысел. Может, они просто хотят посмотреть на настоящий спорт, – подмигнув Гвен, отвечает Мерлин.  
Гвен переводит свой внимательный взгляд на него.  
– С которым из них ты спишь?  
– Я с ним ещё не спал! То есть… Я не… не сплю ни с кем из них, – слабо поправляется Мерлин.  
Гвен прикусывает кончик языка между зубами и морщит нос.  
– Аха. Шлюшка.  
Мерлин спотыкается на своих коньках, демонстрируя отнюдь не олимпийское мастерство, и не может не заметить смешки со стороны сноубордистов. Он знает, что Гвен его дразнит, и смотрит на неё умоляющим взглядом:  
– По крайней мере, это не команда по бобслею!  
Гвен одаривает парней на трибунах ещё одним взглядом и наклоняется к Мерлину:  
– Дай угадаю: это тот напыщенный золотистый ретривер, не так ли?  
Мерлин краснеет, но в ответ может только невнятно пробормотать, глядя себе под ноги: «Мне не кажется, что он похож на собаку», – прежде чем объявляют их имена для первого выступления.

**

Артур поджидает его в коридоре отеля – он со стуком впечатывает ладонь в стену прямо перед лицом Мерлина, заставляя того вздрогнуть.  
– Довольно жесткая манера здороваться. – Мерлин сердито глядит на него, но Артур только ухмыляется.  
– Я сегодня смотрел твоё выступление, ты видел?  
– Естественно, я видел, я тебе помахал, идиот. – Мерлин старается, чтобы его голос звучал раздраженно, но в итоге, по большому счету, просто пытается удержаться от смеха.  
Артур наклоняется близко к нему:  
– Ты был очень хорош. Могу поспорить, ты уедешь домой с золотом. Но, знаешь, все твои выступления очень хороши.  
Мерлин с трудом сглатывает и пытается смотреть куда угодно, только не на Артура.  
– Откуда ты знаешь, какими были другие мои выступления? – неуверенно спрашивает он.  
Выражение лица Артура просто дикое, когда он протягивает руку и опускает её Мерлину на бедро.  
– Пожалуй, можно сказать, что я большой фанат.  
И вот так десять минут спустя Мерлин оказывается стоящим в своем номере отеля с членом у Артура во рту и пальцами, болезненно вцепившимися в его золотистые волосы.  
– Артур, А-Артур, я сейчас… кончу.  
Он выбрасывает вперёд руку, опираясь об стену. Но вместо того чтобы внять предупреждению, Артур воспринимает его как вызов и засасывает сильнее, притягивая Мерлина за бёдра к себе до тех пор, пока не начинает задыхаться от потока горячей спермы, бьющей ему в горло. Мерлин валится на пол и вытягивается на спине на коврике.  
Артур забирается на него сверху, покрывая тёплыми поцелуями его шею.  
– Боже, ты прекрасен.  
– Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, – слабо возражает Мерлин, прикрыв глаза рукой.  
Артур отпихивает его руку в сторону и садится поверх его голых ног.  
– Я знаю, что ты вкусный.  
Глаза Мерлина распахиваются сами собой, и он крепко обхватывает лицо Артура ладонями.  
– Боже, какой у тебя грязный рот.  
Его голос звучит так, будто он разрывается между желанием поцеловать Артура и вымыть ему рот с мылом. Артур только смеётся и утыкается лицом ему в шею.

**

Через два дня Мерлин наблюдает за Артуром, скользящим по хафпайпу, и чувствует, как внутри расцветает какое-то тёплое и нежное чувство при виде беззаботного счастья на его лице.  
Когда тот празднует выигранное золото со своими друзьями по команде, Мерлин пытается улизнуть. Он хочет вернуться в отель и притвориться, что не страдает, но кто-то решительно хватает его за запястье, и Мерлин оказывается лицом к лицу с тренером команды, Тристаном.  
– Он будет рад узнать, что ты пришел, белоснежка, – говорит он Мерлину.  
Мерлин слегка улыбается.  
– Я думаю, сейчас у него есть дела поважнее, – отвечает он, на что Тристан одаривает его странной улыбкой. – Передайте ему мои поздравления, он был прекрасен.  
– Или ты можешь передать мне сам. – Голос Артура становится самым громким звуком, который Мерлин только слышал за весь этот вечер.  
Тристан взъерошивает его волосы.  
– Они что, теперь все будут обращаться со мной, как будто меня знают? – Мерлин немного смущен.  
– Ты собирался уйти, не сказав мне, что был здесь, – обвиняет Артур, подходя ближе и игнорируя его вопрос.  
– Ну, я посчитал, что ты захочешь отпраздновать со своей командой и…  
– Ты пришел посмотреть на меня. – Артур шагает ещё ближе, вторгаясь в личное пространство Мерлина. – Спасибо.  
Мерлин хочет ответить что-нибудь остроумное, но только сглатывает запутанный комок слов и произносит:  
– Не за что. Ты был прекрасен.  
Слова выходят похожими на задушенный шепот.  
Артур целует его, словно они уже давние любовники, а не практически незнакомцы, оказавшиеся заложниками этого неодолимого притяжения.  
– Я не буду с тобой спать, – предупреждает Мерлин, но Артур лишь кивает и переплетает их пальцы.

**

Неделю спустя, после неудавшейся попытки отмотать назад то, что уже успело произойти между ними, Артур прижимает Мерлина к простыням, глубоко раскрывая его двумя скользкими пальцами и заставляя трястись, совершенно ничего не соображая.  
Чуть раньше в этот день Мерлин выступал. Он неправильно приземлился после прыжка, ударив коньками об лёд, и споткнулся, потеряв свой шанс на вторую медаль. После того как тренер отчитал его за безрассудство при выполнении элементов, а Гвен наградила сочувствующим взглядом, Артур притянул его в объятие и спросил, в порядке ли он. Болит ли у него лодыжка, может ли Артур чем-то ему помочь. Мерлин потащил его к себе в комнату и стал умолять, чтобы Артур отвлёк его от всего этого.  
Артур касается синяка на коже Мерлина пальцами одной руки, в то время как другой раскатывает на себе презерватив. Он толкается в Мерлина одним ровным движением, и Мерлин с трудом переводит дыхание – от того, как правильно ощущается Артур внутри него, кружится голова.  
И они продолжают всю ночь – ни одному из них на следующий день не нужно выходить на соревнования – пока Артур уже больше не может кончать, а Мерлин не становится болезненно чувствительным от проникновения. Мерлин заворачивается в одеяло, откатываясь от Артура.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Тот целует его в шею сзади.  
– Устал. Немного тянет, – отвечает Мерлин.  
– Я имел в виду твою лодыжку, – мягко смеётся Артур.  
Мерлин пожимает плечами.  
– Куда ты поедешь после этого? В смысле, после Сочи.  
Артур крепко обхватывает его вокруг талии.  
– Не знаю. Наверное, обратно в Лондон. А что, ты уже так жаждешь отделаться от меня? – дразнится он.  
Мерлин оборачивается к нему и смотрит огромными глазами, а затем хмурится.  
– Нет. Боже, Артур, я думаю, я сейчас всё порчу.  
Это сбивает Артура с толку. Он просто смотрит на Мерлина и проводит пальцами по его бедренной косточке.  
– Жаль, что ты не рассказываешь мне, о чем ты думаешь, – тихо произносит он.  
– Это бы тебя отпугнуло, – уверяет Мерлин.

**

В итоге Артур становится золотым мальчиком Великобритании. В буквальном смысле, потому что он увозит с собой золотую медаль за каждое состязание. Мерлин ведет себя непривычно тихо и старается по максимуму избегать его, пока Артур, наконец, не останавливает его на пути к вокзалу.  
– Я тебя не понимаю, – сердито говорит он.  
– Артур, перестань. Просто оставь меня в покое. – Мерлин выглядит так, словно готов заплакать.  
– Мерлс, брось, что такое? – Артур кидает свою спортивную сумку на землю.  
Мерлин оглядывается по сторонам в поисках путей отступления, но когда не находит ни одного, прикрывает глаза ладонью и тяжело вздыхает.  
– Возможно ли… Возможно ли влюбиться в кого-то всего за три недели?  
От этого признания у Артура перехватывает дыхание. Он обхватывает лицо Мерлина руками и смотрит на него, как на самое идеальное существо на Земле.  
– Боже, Мерлин. Позволь мне поехать в Уэльс с тобой.  
– Но… Лондон, – непонимающе моргает Мерлин.  
– Я его ненавижу. Так много людей, и ни один из них не ты, – объясняет Артур.  
– Вау. – Мерлин делает глубокий вдох. – Это было так банально.  
Артур смеётся, и Мерлин смеётся вслед за ним. Артур знает, что окружающим они, должно быть, кажутся совершенно сумасшедшими.  
– Пойдём отсюда, пока Путин не арестовал нас за публичные непотребности.  
– Нужно помнить о детях, – усмехается Мерлин.  
Они спят друг с другом в поезде, и Артур шепчет «Я люблю тебя» Мерлину в волосы, пока думает, что тот ещё в отключке. Но Мерлин улыбается, и Артур пихает его в плечо.  
Мерлин хихикает, кажется, целую вечность, но потом наконец открывает один глаз и произносит:  
– Я тоже тебя люблю, – а затем потягивается и добавляет: – И Гвейн рассказал мне, что дома у тебя весь шкафчик обклеен моими фотками. 


End file.
